The Betrayal
by ThE 4SsAsSiN 21
Summary: I was betrayed by my own family. I no longer have a reason to live. I don't even know why I still do. I was born unlucky and my life, if you could even call it that, was, and it still is, unfortunate. But, Destiny, for whatever reason, gave me a second chance and I plan to take it.


The Betrayal

Chapter 1

Brick's POV

They say life is only meaningful if you have something to live for. I no longer have that reason. Haven't have one since my brothers betrayed me. I know why they did it. They were infatuated with those girls and the only way for them to be together was to pile the blame of every crime we committed on me. I was angry, not just because of what they did but also because they chose them over me, their brother, who would do anything for them. They say family is always one, always stay together. My family no longer even matters to me.

Since I was the only one, between my brothers and I, who was considered to have a brain, the lie was easy to believe. They told people that I took advantage of their stupidity by threatening and beating them. Considering their peanut sized brain, that was a pretty cunning plan. The girls and the police didn't give a second thought about how maybe they were being deceived, they immediately decided to capture me. I, being myself, retaliated. I didn't know what was happening and when the battle got too overwhelming for me I had to retreat to find my brothers, not even I could take on three Powerpuff girls.

That was when I learned about that lie. When I found them I told them about the girls and how they were chasing me around town. I planned an ambush, but, little did I know, I was the one in the spider's web. The ambush worked against me. When the girls caught up my brothers captured me. I escaped from their hold and soon they all started charging at my direction together. I fought until I could fight no more. It was no use. I lost consciousness in that battle. When I woke up I found myself in this cell, alone.

I suddenly heard a gurgling noise and looked around my dirty cell. It was pretty dark and it smelt rotten to the core. There was, based on the smell, blood on the wall, from, what I guess, previous prisoners torturing themselves because of insanity. The room was bare and very obscure, there was not a thing to see. I could see why someone would become insane. In fact, I am surprised that I haven't. I been here for so long that I no longer remember how I looked like or even what the color of my hair was. The only thing in my mind was the betrayal.

The room was not only dark, but cold too. The temperature could easily below zero degrees. The only thing keeping me warm was my body heat. When I said the room was bare, I meant it. There was no bed, no light, and, what's even worse, no bathroom. I had to find alternate ways to deposit digested food. It's not pretty in the slightest.

I realized that the object making the strange noise was, in fact, no object at all. It was my starved stomach. I haven't have food in a long time, and when I do, the food is rotten and has a strange substance in it. I believe they are trying to prevent me from using my powers and I presume that the cold is just insurance to make sure I stay weak. Whatever the case, it's working. The only reason I am still alive, or even sane, is because of my above average body, otherwise I would have died a long time ago.

Since I could not use my eyes in the darkness, I soon learned that I had to rely on my ears and nose to find my way. Because of that, my senses improved drastically and are beyond even super powered beings. It came as no surprise to me that I heard steps coming my way. The room was soundproof but not even that could stop the sounds from reaching me. By the sound of the steps and the little tremors on the ground, that only super powered beings like me with improved senses could feel, it was either an overweight buffalo or an officer with heavy equipment. Based on the noises he was making and my knowledge, I would say it was the latter. There is no way they would put an oversized sluggish man to guard a top rated criminal.

The metal gate started to lift. The first thing I noticed was the overwhelming light. I had to close my eyes and slowly open them so that they could adjust. Haven't seen light in a long time. When I got used to the light I looked over to the gate and saw that my intuition proved right, standing at the gate was a dark skin man who, might I add, was easily seven feet tall with rippling muscles. He carried with him heavy armor, a machine gun, a shot gun and a pistol. I was astonished that he did not bring a grenade launcher.

"Follow me and don't even think of trying anything funny." He muttered as he turned around and started walking away from me. I could already tell he was the quiet type and based on that I presumed that we were going to get along just fine. I didn't have anything better to do and I sure as heck did not want to stay in that cell any longer than I had to, so I did the logical, I got up and started walking. When you are locked up, there is nothing to do but exercise, and because of that my now, since I temporarily lost my powers, human strength and speed only increased. That's the only good thing that came out of being restrained in a cell.

We walked for about ten minutes in a straight hall, which looked like it was about to collapse the second you look away. Since being shut off from the outside world, my patience only grew, being in a cell with nowhere to go will do that to you. I was no longer the immature boy that I used to be. It did not bother me how long it took for us to reach our intended destination, wherever it was. In fact, I was just glad to be out of that excruciating room.

As we walked, I noticed that the corridors were getting more sophisticated and brighter. After some time, we finally came to a stop. We were right behind a huge metal door. It had cameras all around it and what I presumed was an automatic turret with sensors below it. There also seemed to be some kind of security lock. The guard walked over to the lock and brought up a key pad. He glared at me and I understood that he wanted me to look away as he entered the password. Based on his behavior alone, I could tell that this man took his job very seriously. I grew to respect that.

After a couple of minutes the metal gate started to lift. If I thought the room was bright then I had no idea about how to describe how illuminating the sun actually was. Funny how the greatest things always escape your mind. As hard as it is to admit, especially for a proud fellow like me, I missed the heat and light that only the sun could ever provide. Now, I am not a wise man or something, but, because of my isolation from the outside world, I've come to learn to appreciate the little things in life. I was so busy admiring the view of the sun that it completely escaped my mind that I was supposed to keep moving, following the guard.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" the guard yelled when he noticed that he left me behind. I took my first step and immediately slipped. I almost fell but, courtesy of my reflexes, I caught myself. I looked to see what I slid on and noticed that it was a piece of ice. Now that my gaze was not at the sun, I noticed that I was imprisoned in the middle of an ice chilling environment. All around, you could only see ice and snow. Even with my improved vision, I could only see white. It wasn't as cold as my room, but it came pretty darn close. It wouldn't be unreasonable to say that my body was, not immune, but more resistant to the cold than it ever was.

I took notice that I was isolated from all the other prisoners, in fact, I was in a totally different department. I looked behind me to find that the structure that contained myself was engineered with only ice. The ice must have been pretty strong if it kept my powers at bay. I should be proud that they took such precautions. Even so, it was pretty depressing to find that nobody cared about how you feelings, especially when you're just a child trying to survive in this cruel world. Guess that's what happens when you are a criminal, regardless of age or circumstances. I noticed that we were heading in the direction of a dome. Believe me when I tell you, the building was huge. I guess that's where most prisoners were kept.

When we got to the door, the guard took a card and put it in some kind of port. The doors opened and, as we entered the building, I quickly took noticed the huge amount of rise in temperature. Nice to know how every prisoner is treated equally, I'm sure there was somebody in here that committed worst crimes than I did. I'll take that back, I'm not sure if somebody in this place could destroy a whole town. The place was definitely high tech, there were cameras all around and mean looking guards positioned in every station. These weren't your average guards either, they were geared with some high tech suits that just screamed "Run". I believe I found the place where they keep the world's worst criminals. But then again, I'm here so what's to expect?

We walked for about ten minutes through the corridors. These halls were like a maze, no way could anyone find their way around it, not on their first time anyway. I found myself memorizing every single turn we made and then planned possible escape routes just in case the situation ever called for it. It's good to always be prepared.

We suddenly stopped in front of a door. The guard reached for the handle and the door clicked open. The room seemed to be an office. There was big brown table a few yards away from the door with a computer and telephone on top, all in all, it was your typical office. The guard motioned for me to go in and I wasted no time doing it. When I heard the door close, I got a better view of the office and realize that there was a couch a couple of ways off beside the door. There were two people sitting in the couch, one was an old dude ass dude that looked like he was going to die the minute you looked away. He was old and looked really fragile but his eyes told you a different story, when you looked in his eyes you could tell the man had a deep understanding of the world that you could only get through age. He had a couple of scars along his checks and neck, and he also held himself in a posture that told you that he was confident and proud. He was wearing a white uniform with various badges on it, that, frequently, I don't care to mention. Based on my observations, I could tell this guy used to be a fighter.

Although the old man seemed pretty interesting, the one who really captured my attention was the lady sitting next to him. She was beautiful, with gorgeous blue eyes and beautiful scarlet hair. When she looked at you, it felt like she was seeking out your soul. It freaked me out. Her eyes also held a kindness and cleverness in them that you don't see often these days. The woman seemed to be sharp. She was wearing a big white sweater with two red scarfs around her neck. She had a white and red beanie on top of her head and some comfortable looking white pants. She also had some expensive looking white boots. I was kind of jealous, I only had some modern prisoner uniform, if you could even call it that.

The moment I walked into the room she smiled. That smile soon turned into a frown as soon as she analyzed my body and what I was wearing. "Warden, is this what every prisoner utilizes in this place?" she was looking at me, and somehow that made the question seem even more menacing than it was supposed to be. The old man, which was now known as the Warden of this prison, seemed startle at first, but immediately put up a calm façade so as to appear like he was not intimidated by some lady. This woman was not someone to mess around with.

"No Mrs. Gossett, we just had to take some extra precautions with this one." the Warden responded as soon as he got his act together. Mrs. Gossett did not seem to be satisfied with this piece news. "How long has he been wearing this?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth as a response, her voice was calm, which, somehow, made seem even scarier. To his credit, the Warden kept his composure and calmly replied "Since he was locked up." Sucks to be him right now. He then continued "Believe me when I tell you, I tried to talk on his behalf but the higher ups are the ones who have the last words."

She seemed, not to calm down, but to stop venting her anger on the old man, who I believe, is considering retiring right about now. "I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you, I just can't believe that they would let a child freeze to death for twelfth years." she apologized. Wait a minute, did she say twelfth years? When I said a long time, I was thinking along the lines of five to seven years. I just wasted one-fourth of my life rotting in a cell.

"It's alright, I completely understand how you feel." The Warden answered as if he wasn't about to pee on himself a second ago. But then again, I can't really talk, she did intimidate me a tiny tinny bit, not that I would ever admit to that. "Well, if you wouldn't mind," he continued, "how about we get along those adoption papers and what is required of him to enter back in society?" At those words, her demeanor completely changed. "So you're allowing me to take full charge of him?!" She practically screamed with a smile on her face. "As long as he agrees with the adoption and the impostures he is going to have for the next year then yes." The Warden seemed to reciprocate those feelings because he had the biggest smile on his face.

"You don't even I have to ask." I suddenly interrupted, "I'll do anything to get out of this dump." They seemed startle that I actually talked, but nothing could have prepared them for what happened next. I, for the first time in my short crappy life, cried.


End file.
